


The World is a Lonely place

by Boxie (orphan_account)



Category: Final Space
Genre: Angst, Avacato - Freeform, FIGURE IT O U T, Gary Goodspeed - Freeform, HAHA NO HINTS FOR YOU, I promise, I promise Quinn isn’t that rude, I'M NOT PUTTING ANY SERIOUS THINGS HERE, Kissing?, LOTS more chapters coming, Low Self Esteen, M/M, Mooncake appears later, Panic Attacks, Quinn - Freeform, Wow Avacato can be a DICK, garycato - Freeform, really slow burn, they’ll all get development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Boxie
Summary: It was January twenty-seventh when a flash fire seized the Artemis 1's Command Module during a Pre-flight rehearsal. Captain Goodspeed John perished, though not without saving his partner, Jack whom suffered third degree burns.Gary Goodspeed, son of Famous and sacrificial Captain Goodspeed John. Pressures have been placed on the boy to achieve great things and follow in his father's footsteps. Now, August fourth, he and his crew set off to find a cure named 'Nerimus'. It is said this plant can heal many medical issues such as cancer.But, as his father said: ''Think for yourself.''





	1. Day: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about kudos and comments.  
> It's MUCH better to leave a comment rather than a kudo. Having them eliminates the essential need for critqiue and is what helps most authors move forward. I am not saying I don't like Kudos, they're great. It's just, you can take a second to hit a like button, why not say something like ''Nice work'' or even ''good update''.   
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Sincerely, Boxie
> 
> PSA, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude aaa I understand some of you may have anxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets off to find a cure named 'Nerimus.'

“Your mission is to collect a rare plant named ‘Nerium’.” The small figure paced. “It cures many medical issues, such as cancer.” Their mission administrator, Jack snapped his head towards Gary, who jumped. His expression softened as he tried his hardest to resist glancing away. Beside him, Avacato standing at attention, stiff with Quinn. “Dismissed, your mission begins right now. To your places.” Jack turned away, walking away. The three relaxed their bodies as the administrator walked away, the two wasting no time. 

~

“Air to Ground, Foxtrot to Charlie, do you copy?” Gary spoke into the shuttles walkie talkie, strapped in his chair alongside the rest of his crew.

“Affirmative, take off in 10.”

 “Ready for this?” Gary turned to his crew, who peered away and tapped their foots. “Ok, no conversation then..” he mumbled to himself, eyes glued to the control panel.

 The rocket made a noise, causing a flinch and yelp as the seat shook. It came back to him. his father's death. That familiar sound

 when Dad flew. The rocket, plunging itself into space only to explode in everyone's face. Artemis 11. No, none of that right now. 

“Breaching atmosphere.” The radio spoke, snapping Gary out. Turning switches here and there, they floated in the void dubbed ‘space’. taking off his belt, he joined the others in floating. 

“Whoa!” Gary performed flips in the air, pretending to swim on his back with arms behind his head. Avacato sat in air beside Quinn until she flicked on the switch, slamming everyone to the ground. 

“OUCh-QUINN!” Gary gasped, the air knocked out of him. Avacato clutched his chest too, on the ground heaving. 

“Get over it. Listen here, ‘Mr. Son-of-John-Goodspeed’, in space, we’re equal here. Try not to think you’re too special.”  She crossed her arms before jabbing Gary with a finger. She walked to what he supposed is her separate room. The two bodies on the floor exchanged glances. Avacato got up first. He extended a paw to Gary, who took it with a smile.

“Thank you.” Gary said, dusting himself. Oddly enough, his expression did not look hurt in the slightest to Quinn’s remarks, as he trained himself in the art of what he called, ‘Burrito suppression’. That possessed emotions he dares not acknowledge. 

“You have thick skin, I don’t believe I need introduce myself. We’re all aquatinted.” The Ventrexian yanked his hand away, turning him back on Gary. 

“Do... you play cards?” The blond asked, fingers twiddling behind his back. 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s get to it!” Gary grinned jocularly, sitting in a seat across from Avacato. He reached into his small pocket compartment in his space suit, parting the cards as he shuffled.

“You keep cards in your compartment?” Avacato scrunched his eyebrows, crossing his legs. 

“Yeah. You never know.” The boy wanted to impress, so how about card flourishes? Putting the two decks together, he bent them and loosened as cards jumped across one hand to the other. The next trick, a basic fan out. 

“Looks like you have a lot of free time.” The Ventrexian observed, his face straight.

“More than I like.” Gary dealt cards in piles of 10. “Crazy eights?” 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Yup!” He picked up the cards, dramatically flaring them so only his eyes could be seen. Waving, they went back and forth subtly. 

“Can we get on with the game?” Avacato deadpanned. The guy  loved to show off, but could Avacato blame him? 

“Y-yeah sure.” Gary replied, glancing at the table and pursing his lips. “Your go.” 

Avacato set a four of hearts, followed by two fives of hearts. Gary bit  his bottom lip, and showed one spade of five, changing the suit.  He added two of clubs to the pile, only causing it to rise more.

“You’re great at this game, but are you better than me?” Avacato challenged, following up Gary’s play, only two cards left in his hand.

“You underestimate me.” Gary hummed, finishing his hand, he had mastered many cards games long ago, even poker. Thanks to his suppression, poker faces came as second nature. With one card left in his hand, he smirked.

“Oh?” Avacato laid his second last card, leaving him too with only one. 

“Crazy Eights!” Gary slammed the card onto the table, triumph glistening in his wide eyes as he stood. Cards- no, winning cards gave this sudden rush of validation and skill. He always won.

“Sneaky..” The cat admitted defeat, setting his card. This dude’s a pro at the game. “Well, this proves what a lonely person you are.” Avacato leaned on his hand, an eyebrow raised. 

“ _Excuse_ me? I happen to be happy!” Gary turned his nose up, arms crossed tight. “What's wrong with enjoying cards?” Pouting, Quinn caught Gary’s gaze as she entered the room.

“Stop bickering you two, I will set the ship on course. It’ll take around a week to reach the planet.” She sat in Gary’s chair, navigating through the multiple systems. 

“A week, huh?” Gary puffed his lips out in a bored manner before turning to normal. He guessed it could be fun. Wait, _five_? For god-sake, they stick us in a ship. That is not fun.

“Amuse yourselves. I’ll be exercising” Yet again, Quinn left the room. This time in a much calmer manner. 

“Hey! I have an idea- let’s play hide and go seek!” Gary hopped in the spot, arms up and clenched.

“What are you, five?” Avacato shook his head. “Seeing as there's not much else, I’ll play..”

“Ok, You count!” Gary scurried off, footsteps pattering along the ships floor. Since he is a short guy, he’d be able to go into small hiding places no problem. Settling for curling up under his mattress, he laid a blanket on top. Breathing through his mouth, he kept quiet. 

“Ok, that does it, peace at last!” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He would not look, Gary was naïve to think he’d play along- with a stranger. Settling for the top bunk, he climbed up the ladder and let his weight rest. From underneath, a loud grunt and a wheeze. “What the fuck?” 

“Off!” Gary screeched, voice muffled as Avacato scurried off the bed, panicked. The boy peeked out, blond strands static. 

“Under the bed of all places!” Avacato groaned, shaking his head. Gary dug his way out, now sitting on the top with legs dangling. Then it hit Avacato. “Oh Gary I-“

“Nah, don’t worry! Totally understandable.” Gary gave a light smile, though his eyes didn’t follow along. “Get some sleep, we have a long week ahead.” 

With that, Gary left the room, the doors shutting behins him. 

What a low blow.

 


	2. Day 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary is still reeling from Avacato's stunt, and Avacato suffers rue. Quinn, well she's Quinn.

What a low blow. Gary thought to himself, sighing outside the bay doors. Was he that annoying? So much so Avacato needed to ditch him during the game? Yeah better. People who detested him. Why not get rest too.  That sounded good and easy. Walking towards the room across, the gates opened as Gary entered. He would not whine in a room with thin walls about his woes. So, he laid there on the bed staring up at the roof. Don’t let the existential dread set in. Don’t let it set in. He launched himself over on his left side, facing the window to space. Gary exhaled. Just breathe, that’ll help you sleep. The bay doors creaked, a silhouette in the door. He rubbed his eyes, Avacato?

“Hello, Gary.” Quinn waved, looking up at him as she flicked the lights. “Don’t tell me you will lay there, you must sustain your muscles. Come on.” Quinn gestured as she withdrew outside the room, standing in the doorway. Gary pushed himself up from the solid bed. A few minutes ago she hated him, what was with her? God, all he wanted was to sleep. He followed Quinn through the corridors. She stops in front of a treadmill, squinting back to Gary. “I hope you’re fit for a work out.”  Eh, as an astronaut this was a routine, anyhow. In space, your weight decreased due to the lack of gravity and your muscles would be feebler. Therefore, required to keep fit. 

“You bet!” Gary exclaimed, placing a foot before Quinn activated it. he began at an agile pace, it soon became running. He uttered a big huff, avoiding cramps. 

“Not getting fatigued, are we?” Quinn taunted, catching Gary’s eyes. 

“No- ah.” He never inspected her eyes. Dark brown, flecks of black.  His gaze locked on her, everything slowed. Abruptly, he lost his foothold and fell forward. “AGH-'' his body launched off the contraption, withdrawing him gasping. Quinn rushed to snap the appliance off, bowing to the blonds' side. 

“Are you ok?” She fastened her arms below Gary’s armpits using her upper body strength. Staggered to his feet, Gary winced. 

“What a wipe out!” He cackled, steadying his throbbing feet. “That was nothing, Quinn.”  He lied, the bruise forming on his leg burned. 

“What transpired?” Avacato came scampering in, scanning the room. 

“I collapsed, it’s no trouble.” Gary smiles, hobbling to an adjacent chair.

“You’re limping.” Avacato objected, pointing out the obvious.  Oh, so now he cares? 

“It’s a bruise, I'll be fine.” The boy reassured as three of them glanced at the new blood soaked on his pants. 

“A scrape, you mean.” Quinn huffed, leaning over to a wall to hook the first aid kit away. She lifted the clasps and gave Gary bandaids, antiseptics and cotton balls.

“I understand you can take care of yourself.” God, she’s so efficient and confident- everything he is not. 

“Yeah..” his eyes followed her path. 

“Let me do it..” Avacato kneeled down, taking the supplies from Gary. He tugged up the pants, revealing a bloody wound. Dapping the peroxide on a cotton, he applied the substance to the injury. In response, Gary’s leg jerked away. “That fucking hurt.” 

“Do you want it healed?” Avacato reapplied pressure, holding the leg in place. “Consider this my apology.”  What, he couldn’t say ‘sorry’? Well, it’s the thought that counts. 

“...Ok. It didn’t bother me, though.” Garys eyes averted to the right, folding his arms. The need to make sure everyone knew he was proud and rough.   Another sigh could be heard from below, it was Avacato shaking his head.

''Why the head shake?'' Gary pursed his lips in anguish. ''Nothing, it's finished.'' Avacato stood, dusting his hands. ''Be prudent, there're no clinics in space.''  Gary's expression brightened, a modest grin illuminating his face. Without an alert, he hugged Avacato. 

''Whoa- not that familiar yet.'' Avacato pressed away, arms crossed and awkward.  ''Right, personal bubble.'' Gary chuckled to himself, twitching with his hands. Maybe Avacato didn't appreciate him per se, yet he showed the slightest bit of compassion towards him. Any anger from the earlier endeavours melted. ''Now, we do The Clasp of Friends.'' Gary held out his palm, awaiting Avacado.

''... You're serious?''

''Dead serious.''

''Will it quiet you?''

''Maybe."

''I'm taking that chance.'' Avacato seized Gary's hand, holding the two together. He found Gary gripped, a particular intensity flickered in his eyes.

''I mean it, Avacato. You're neck deep in the Friend Clasp.'' Something about that sentence was silly yet purposeful. Letting go, Gary went back to his comfortable self. ''So! Tell me about yourself, Avy.''

''Don't call me 'Avy.' Avacato retorted, and Gary ignored the demand. ''What is there to know?''

''Your favourite colour, food, why you're here, family.'' The fellow brought on a tangent, listing off items with his fingers.

''Ok, ok. I get it.'' The cat raised his arms in defeat, taking a seat beside Gary. ''I love the colour blue and fish.'' He acknowledged the first two queries, disregarding the next.

''You didn't say why you're here.'' Gary tilted his head, crossing his legs. 

''I'm here because I was assigned this task.''

''But you volunteered for it.'' Gary pushed on, raising an eyebrow.

''Listen, it's confidential.'' Avacato growled, approach much heavier. 

''I'll stop then.'' Gary rubbed his other arm. Ugh, he made someone sad again. Making a weak struggle to get up, wincing to himself.  He never had a reliable threshold. It's a blessing and a bane.

''Don't move.'' Avacato pushed him back down with his arm, frowning. 

''I, uh..'' Gary began, stumbling over his words. ''Ok, I can't just sit here all day..''

''Not if you're carried. Well?'' Avacato asked.

''I was hoping to get food.'' He blushed the teeniest bit, not prominent. Being carried around, by Avacato? The man he felt hated him? The world was upside down now. What's next, Quinn being nice? 

''Well.'' He obliged, sweeping Gary off the seat and up into his arms, ''Off we go then.'' Once at the kitchen, he set Gary down in a chair.

''Lets see, we've got freeze dried fruit... Oatmeal..'' He sifted through containers. ''Fruit then.'' Gary's gaze made way over to Avacato, who spun on his heels and put the pouch on the table. Joining him, the cat cupped his hands.

''About why I volunteered..'' Avacato glanced away, reluctant to make eye contact. ''This 'cure' heals cancer, right? My son...'' He trailed off, hand on his forehead.

''Oh..Avacato.'' Gary's expression faltered, placing a hand on the furry shoulder. A pang of empathy shot through him, knowing the agony of hurt loved ones. Avacato moved away from the touch, turning his back and rushing to the hallway, brushing past Quinn. 

''What's wrong with Avacato?'' Her eyebrows scrunched, double checking over her shoulder.  ''That's for him to know.'' his feet suddenly became intriguing,  hands playing with the dried bannana slices in his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the 3 hour ride OOPS. Anywho, expect constant updates. I'll come up with a schedule, I guess. Pl ea s e comment it's my daily source of validation adiwsdposaj. ALSO. GARY STILL HAS A MINOR CRUSH ON QUINN. Yes, yes. I hear you GaryCato shippers yell ''ONLY GARYCATO!'' gAry still has a crush O K but there are loopholes this IS a Garycato after all UvU.


	3. Day 1:Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Quinn have a heart to heart, Avacato feels betrayed.

''Gary, we've a problem.'' Quinn rushed into the kitchen, eyes wide.

''What?'' her expression only stressing him more. 

''There is a communications blackout, come here.'' She dragged Gary along with no care, pressing a button at the Control Room. ''Come in, Foxtrot to Charlie.'' 

Nothing.

''What caused it?'' He sat in his chair, biting his lip.

''My guess, Ionization'' 

''We must have heated too much exiting the atmosphere.'' Gary monologues to himself, sighing. ''Communications come back in three minutes.'' 

''Three minutes too much, Gary. Do you know what happened on the Apollo 13?'' She crossed her arms, eye's piercing. 

''Yeah, the re-entry black out lasted six minutes. One minute more than predicted. The Space Craft entered on a shallower angle, causing it.'' The blond recited, realizing Quinns' point. ''Are you suggesting we aimed shallow?''

''Could be, Gary. The black out was still devastating.'' Quinn paced, hands on her hips. ''I don't understand how you're so ok.'' 

''Well, what's the point in panicking? We don't know. Besides, if I die it's no longer my problem.'' Ok, maybe he was sweating. This confident act was getting exhausting to put up, but somebody needed to calm his crew. If he remained serene, others will be influenced too.

''You're right.'' Quinn's arms fell to her sides, turning back to Gary. ''I better not jump to conclusions.'' Gary could see her shoulders relax. A clang echoed throughout, making them jump. 

''Space debris? paint flecks. Those travel up to 17,500MPH. Fast enough to cause damage to a satellite or space craft.'' Garry theorized. ''I hope it damaged nothing serious..'' He groaned, moving to glance at a nearby window. ''We're ok.''

''Thank god.'' Quinn huffed. ''We need to relax. How about a movie? The Station Support Computer should have something.'' she suggested.

''Sounds great.'' Gary agreed, following the girl out to a room where the Computer laid. 

''Galactic Wars?'' Quinn offered, sifting through cassettes. 

''I've seen that five times, it never gets old.'' he joked, pressing a few buttons as the screen lit up with the movie. This was the last movie he ever watched with his Dad, but he would not ruin it for Quinn. If she wanted to watch it, he did too. Regardless, it brought painful memories. The shooting pain in his knee existed, ignoring it.

''Alright then.'' She slid in the black cassette, sitting back on a blanket they had set on the ground before. The regular screen appeared; Views discretion is advised.

''You're being nice, what's up?'' Gary narrowed his eyes.

''Do you think I'm that much of an asshole? I'm just tough.'' She kept her eyes glued to the screen, lights flashing.  
He never got a close up of her face, well earlier didn't count. That wasn't lengthy. Gary noticed the meticulous things. A distant gaze and tiny imperfections here and there. How could she be so...cool, aloof. Quinn couldn't fuck anything up, she's near perfect. Unlike himself. Ripping his glance away, his expression grew softer whilst eyeing the actors on the computer. Hey, human interaction! He always though of himself as an introvert, usually only going outside unless he needed to attend a class or such innevitable activities. People didn't interest him, or at least thats what he thinks.

''No, Quinn I have a question.'' He said, the words flowing out of his mouth one by one on accident. 

''Make it brief.'' She replied, eyes still focused on the scenes. 

''How...are you so compelling? I-I mean confident, cool...'' Gary's gaze slipped down, his hands clenching. He knew this moment would be vulnerable, but it was something that he required. 

''Confident? Cool?'' Quinn cackled, a small smile plastered on her face. ''Please, it's what hours of ruthless training does. You don't need to be like me.'' She assured, shaking her head subtly.

''I think...I like you?'' The blond fidgeted, his cheeks growing red hot. With this, Quinn only snorted.

''Oh, Gary.'' She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, grinning ear to ear.   
''Why are you laughing? What did I do?'' He panicked, puckering his lips while facing away. She derided him by laughing after a confession.   
''Gary. I'm not making fun of you, but just because you admire persons qualities doesn't mean you love them.'' She secured a palm on the blonds shoulder, patting it. ''You can cherish a person platonically. That's what you understand of me.''   
''Are- are you sure?''   
''You don't go out, do you?'' She breathed, discharging air needed after cackling for so long. The movie soon became obsolete as they distributed a gaze.  
''No... I don't.'' The embarrassment eased away from Gary's face, loosening up his entire boy, thankfully.  
''You're a solitary guy. Get into a relationship, maybe a pet!'' That's what she did, in fact Quinn owned a cat.   
Gary leaned onto her shoulder. It was a comfortable place, unlike anying he had ever experienced past ten. He'd always lay in his Dads lap, pointing out anything he found to be stupid during the show.  ''Yeah, that'd be an excellent plan.'' He complied. ''A cat maybe, dog's need to go outside for air. That's too much work, don't you think?''  
''Good choice.''  
''I'm surprised, earlier you were so rude.''  
''I wanted to set the rules, you know, make sure you don't think you're higher than anyone else. That's always annoying. Also, There's professionalism.'' Quinn replied, cracking her knuckles with a large noise. Gary cringed, though unintentionally.   
''You're not as unpleasant as I thought.''   
''Gary, you're still an insufferable prick.'' Quinn deadpanned, eyes showing no amusment what so ever. He had noticed she was an expert in emotionless expressions, which bothered him.  
''Awww, trying to defend yourself.''  
''Whatever you say.'' Quinn rolled her eyes, the movie white noise. Gary drifted away. His eyes growing heavier, vision blurring. Whatever time it was on earth must have been late since it exasperated him. Quinn stared at the boy in slumber, a scoff escaping. Not the bad kind. The 'Wow-I-Can't-Believe-You-Did-That.'   
~  
''Gary?'' Avacato looked around the ship. Spotting the two leaning on each other, something in his chest churned. The movie, Galactic Wars by the looks of it went on. That suggested they remained up to watch a movie together. Gary totally loved her. Sighing to himself, he resolved not to disrupt them and move on with breakfast.   
The blonde roused, hearing his name. ''Oh, hi Avacato.'' He yawned, burying his mouth. Quinn still propped on him, inhibiting movement. Due to this, his shoulder became sore from staying stiff for so long.   
He still turned ''Late night?'', foraging for whatever was edible within the rockets cabinents. Pulling out what sought to be an Oatmeal packet.  
''Yeah. Communications blacked out-'' Well shit. He totally overlooked the whole dilemma, at first it bothered the two of them until Gary calmed Quinn. ''They should be on by now.''  
''The Comm blacked, and you didn't tell me?'' Avacato spun his head around, his face painting a judgmental expression. How could he? Feeling this betrayed was stupid, this situation so petty. ''That's not urgent to you?''  
''You took off, and I guessed you needed time.'' Gary reasoned, caressing his arm self consciously.   
''No.'' This with Quinn and Gary cuddling? ''You let me know at once. You don't know what could arise!''  
''Avacato calm down please-.'' Gary began, gesturing with his hands.   
''Huh..?'' Quinns eyes fluttered wide, head turned towards Gary. Clearing her throat, she got up and dusted herself. ''Yeah, yeah. we have averted the crisis.'' She stretched, yawning.   
''You too, Quinn? I thought you were reliable.''  
''I am, Avacato.'' She stated firmly, squinting. ''You're over reacting.'  
''No, I am not!'' He yelled, storming off to the fitness room.   
''That happened..' Gary sighed. He jammed his hands into the front pockets.   
''Typically he's not this angry. You better talk to him later.'' Quinn suggested, jutting out her right hip.   
''Right.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary finally confronted his feelings, woohoo! But, Avacato misinterpreted the situation AWFULLY. 
> 
> Remember, Leave a comment if you want! It REALLY encourages me.


	4. Day 2:Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary decides he's too chicken and Quinn steps up, Avacato stops being a jack off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time ya guys knew a lil about me. I'm 14, going on 15 (woohoo growing up) And use He/Him UvU. I'm also an artist and sometimes do Final Space fanart so if you want to see that my Insta is @Bobaboxie_Art SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION SORRY.
> 
> I'm gonna go binge some cheddar smart pop and Slushy after this because I'm a WILD kid. By the way, I write around 1000 words each chapter as a rule of thumb. Could get longer, who knows.

Gary waited in front of the mechanical doors leading to Avacato's room, standing just far enough to prevent them from opening. Why was he so reluctant? He knew he needed to consult Avacato on his outburst, which appeared odd. Something inside him said to go in rather than hesitate. His stomach dropped, leaving only the emotion a kid gained when caught red-handed by a disgruntled mother. Instead of forcing himself in, he turned away. Avocato will come around sometime, right? It was not Gary's responsibility to coddle him. Deciding to confront Quinn on his issues (being the most reliable source of advice) before talking to Avocato. She was seen holding the ARED device, used to simulate weight lifting. She stuck to the routines of an astronaut. The business really splurged on these devices, mainly due to the fact that your bones become brittle in space when you're there for prolonged periods of time, even causing Osteoperosis. 

''Did you speak to him?'' She glimpsed at Gary, who looked dishevelled. 

''I can't.'' 

''Care to elaborate?'' Quinn let go of the machine, stretching out her arms. 

''I felt like a kid having to do public speaking.'' There had been only a few times in his life he feared, such as when his Dad caught him sneaking a cookie before dinner. Or, during an elementary school power-point presentation. Anxiety followed him everywhere, especially with confrontation. 

''So, scared?'' She put his emotion into words, perfectly. It amazed Gary to how he was to oblivious to him own feelings, most of the time unable to simplify them to one word. ''I think you don't want to face rejection from him, or admit you may have done something wrong which I highly doubt.'' 

''Can... you talk to him?'' Gary smiled, tapping two index fingers together. Hopefully, she'd take pity on him. Quinn always had a way of talking, unlike himself. 

''Just this once.'' She gave a half shrug, brushing past Gary purposefully. He always counts on her to help with things he couldn't. She seemed to understand the anxiety.  It wasn't easy to get over it, maybe she felt uneasy sometimes. 

~

''Avocato?'' Quinn knocked, forgetting the doors automatically opened. She knew how to handle him and most situations, thankfully. Her time as a Commanding Seargent in Cadets as a child cured a lot of her anxiety and gave confidence. That didn't mean she didn't feel nervous though. 

''Mhm?'' He replied, seemingly fine. Now, Quinn wasn't some sort of mind reader. She couldn't estimate what somebody felt if they didn't talk to her, and even so she'd only gain a fraction.

''What's up? You can talk to me.'' She sat beside the cat on his bed, legs crossed. Eventually he'd come out with his feelings, or at least she guessed. For the short time she knew him, he came off as a hardass. Probably not one to openly express feelings. 

''I'd prefer not to, Quinn. This doesn't concern you.'' He glanced away, gaze fixed on the wall. Quinn repressed a sigh, cupping her hands together. She expected him to put up a fight. In the end, it's his choice to reveal what he wants.

''Suppressing yourself will only lead this crew downhill. Whatever you tell me stays in this room.'' Quinn promised, Avacato slightly turning his head to face her. Ok, maybe she was getting somewhere. From now on she'd need to tread carefully.   
''I don't know what is wrong with me. I saw Gary and you cuddling, and I..'' He went quiet, cheeks flushing fifty shades of red. Quinn nodded as he went along. There was one thing no one knew about her and frankly she was not about to volunteer this information soon, but she came from a wealthy family. This allowed her to take several university courses including Psychology. This wasn't exactly new to her. 

''You're jealous. But, let me explain the conflict.'' She stated calmly, an arm reaching around the soft shoulder. He must have mis-communicated the situation which she didn't blame him for. ''Gary and I settled for a movie after we discovered the Comm problem. We kept it on the low to not stress you, and that it would come back soon. We fell asleep. The end.''

''That's... all?'' Wow, how could he be so stupid? His rational self vanished at that exact moment in time, it made little sense to him. 

''Yes. But, on another note, you totally have a crush on Gary.'' This much is obvious, who would get angry over two people cuddling unless they loved one of them? 'Dead give away, Avacato' She thought to herself.

''I do not have a crush on that man baby!'' Avacato vehemently growled, crossing his arms. Gary acted like a five-year-old, constantly bothering him to play cards or hide and go seek. 

''Deny it all you want, it's still there. You better apologise to Gary. He's reeling from the after math believing he did something wrong.'' Patting his shoulder, she lifted herself up from the bed. There, work done. That wasn't too hard. Good thing she came inside instead of Gary. If he did, Avacato would have receded into a shell of embarassment. 

''Quinn?'' Avacato asked with a minor shake in his voice, unsual for such tough guy. Typically, he would never let any of this show through, and never would he again if he had the chance to stop it. 

''Yes?''

''How're you good with emotions? You knew what to say and do.'' He pursed his lips, awaiting the response. It was true, she's easy to chat with and knew what to say, when and at the right time. It was a skill she possessed, minus the first time intimidation. 

''Promise you won't make fun of me?'' She tried to pull herself together, bregrudgingly about to release important information. 

''I promise, Quinn.''

''I took psychology.'' She spoke quickly, exiting the room hastily. Quinn didn't want to see his face once she told him. Honestly, having a psychology degree to her met that others would think she's too emotional. Or looks inward too much. Hell, maybe even with an edgy past. Which, she couldn't deny. 

''Huh. Useful.'' Avacato spoke to himself before standing up. Now is the time he needed to talk to Gary about his own emotions.


	5. Day 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary rocks out to the Killers, Avacato is confused.

''I take my twist with a shout, I take my coffee shop with no cause.'' 

 

''Huh?'' Avacato backed up to the faint noise echoing through the corridor, following the noise as it got louder and louder. It's coming from... Gary's room? Standing against the wall, he pressed an ear up against the wall prudently. 

 

''Man, I'll freak you out, no sex, no drugs, no life, no love!''

 

Was... he singing? It was for sure off tune, yet mildly amusing. Then stepping in front of the doors, he snickered to himself. There stood an enthusiastic Gary practically bouncing off the walls in incoherent dance moves.

''I didn't know you loved dancing.'' Avacato covered his mouth, grinning like he has fish hooks in the corners of his mouth. For a moment, Gary paused and stared, wide eyes and a dropped mouth. He was still stuck in the same position, the 'Sprinkler' move. Tension stung the air, suffocating them both.

 

''What are you waiting for, come on!'' Gary rushed, yanking Avacato forward and into his arms. He didn't look the smallest bit affected from the 'so-called-embarrassment.'

 Grabbing both of Avacatos' paws, he moved his arms to the beat. Like what a father did with their kid in the kitchen. 

 

''GARY NO-!'' He protested, ungracefully flailing around with the blond. This man has no shame. 

 

''Stay if you want to love me, stay. Oh don't be shy, let's cause a scene.'' Gary's singing wasn't good, but it was amusing. He shouted at the top of his lungs, disregarding the important lyrics. Did he understand the implications of this song? ''Like lovers do, on sliver screens. Let's make it yea, we'll cause a scene!'' Being forced against his will, Gary twirled Avacato, eliciting a yelp from the second party. The near end of the song blasting in the background faded.

 

''What... was all that?'' Avacato felt his hands become released from the grip, Gary wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Most likely from joy. 

 

''Exactly what it is. If I'm going down on this ship, you're coming with me!'' The blond exclaimed, patting Avacato's shoulders happily. ''I haven't felt this happy in ages, ooh~.'' He prolonged the last part, in a soft, content manner. ''That was 'The Killers', specifically the song 'Glamourous indie rock n' roll.' ''

 

This caught Avacato off guard for a second, ''You  _understand_  the subtext of those lyrics?''

 

''I do! Just because I'm with you doesn't mean they apply.'' Gary poked the other jokingly, smiling to himself. ''Be happy I didn't sing 'On Top' with you, that song is naughty.'' He sat down on the bed behind him, propping his head with a hand.  ''So, what did  _you_ come in for?''

 

Oh, he would have to break Gary's jubilous mood. ''Certaintly not for your singing.'' The cat cackled, deciding to start with a light note. ''Really though, I need to apologise. My outburst earlier was uncalled for. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.'' 

 

''Ah, don't worry about it buddy, we're past that. We did 'The Clasp of Friends', I can't stay mad at you forever!''

 

Gary forgives easily, doesn't he? ''Good to know.''

''Y'know, the last time I danced like that, I was with my father. The exact song, actually.'' Gary glanced down, fingers interlocked awkwardly. ''Before... '' The boy cut off, the crinkles in his eyes perishing. Instead, he slumped. What was Avacato to do? Scenarios demanding an emotional response were not his best, let alone comforting a usually childish man. 

''He is a real hero, Gary.'' Lifting a hand, Avacato patted the back stiffly. ''He didn't die for nothing.'' The Ventrexian avoided eye contact, refraining from launching himself away from Gary. Back at the station everyone acknowledged Gary as 'John's kid', rather than by name. Often praising his father for something Gary never did, expectant gazes and teasing taps on the shoulder. Even Avacato partook in it. Only now did he understand how emotionally damaging the whole topic remained for him, positive comments or not. Was this dude an actor? He never appeared sad. For all he knows, Gary hadn't forgiven him and halted the intense confrontation requiring a vulnerability. 

''Hah! Had you going there, I dance like that constantly. I'm awesome at fooling, aren't I? I've always wanted to be an actor!'' Gary roared, pumping his fists in the air. With a giggle, he halted. Avacato sat there, stunned. Distressed to see him happy in such a quick manner... He swore he saw wetness forming in Gary's eyes. ''Get famous, win an Oscar. Stride the red carpet.'' The boy fell back onto the bed, a wrist covering his eyes. Now he didn't know how to read Gary, but his best guess was that he tried to brush it all off. ''But-!'' He raised an index finger, popping the word, ''It's the family business, or tradition to be an astronaut. I won't lie, the pay is breath taking!''

''Yeah, the pay is great.'' Starting salaries began at 66,000$ a year. Seasoned astronauts earn upwards of 144,566$. There was no fault in the fact Gary grew up well off, not to mention a large trust fund and will to his name. ''You wanted to be an actor?''

''I discovered my passion when I was forced into a play for elementary school. Somehow, I got the lead role. At first I despised it with all my might. Being the centre of attention stressed me. As I went on, Dad encouraged me and so did the rest of my classmates and teachers. Nailing the roll, that's when I decided.'' He sprawled his arms out on the bed, ''I can cry on command, watch!'' 

''Whoa Gary there's no need-.'' Too late, the water works are flowing and damn is it believable! Small though accurate sobs flowing, jerking motions of his shoulders. Even a runny nose to join it.

''The key is to remember a sad moment and put yourself into it. Same thing when you need happiness.'' He poked his head up again, wiping his eyes of any excess tears. Now Avacato didn't bother psychoanalyzing Gary. What's the point? It took too much work and he was not about to devote his time looking inward at everyones mentality. 

''Go on Avacato, try it!'' Gary sat up, looking into the others' eyes. 

''Gary I think I'm good for no-'' Before he could finish his sentence, Gary pressed a finger against his lips. 

''Shhh, only emotions. You need it anyway.'' He recoiled back, returning his finger to his side. Now, Avacto never considered himself an 'emotional' man. Crying isn't second nature to him unless it concerned... Now he really is crying. Was this Gary's way of manipulating him to materialize something he's never seen manifested in his crew mate? Because it works. The boy must know he can't be faking these tears, not with the information he disclosed of his son yesterday. ''You've got it, awesome job!'' Gary commends, reciprocating the back patting from earlier. 

Forcing himself to stop, Avacato inhaled. 

''There you go, that's how it's done.'' 

''I can't believe you got me to cry, the technique works.'' His only choice left here was to play it off like he met it instead of exposing himself. 

''So? What did you want to be growing up?'' Gary sat criss-cross, hands together. 

''Myself? An astronaut. I always love space and everything to do with it. Astrology included. Not just astronomy.'' Avacato recalled his old bedroom. A rocket shaped bed with hundreds of posters plastered onto his wall of his own personal heros. every day, he would stare at them, contemplating if he would ever get there. 

''You achieved your dream! That's like, not something everyone gets to do.'' Gary poked Avacators side, causing him to flinch back. ''Maybe we can ask Quinn what she wanted to be. I'm sure that will pique your interest, right?''

''Why don't we go ask her now?'' A grin curled upon Avacatos expression, remembering the shaky reply and gripped hands. He knew she took psychology, but he wouldn't tell Gary he knew. 

''You genius!'' Gary gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. ''What're you waiting for? Let's go!'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually REALLY entertaining to write. The only reason I wrote it at the ungoldy hours of 1:00AM-3:35AM was because I had The Killers playing, Mr. Brightside. Then I got excited as it flipped to On Top, following Glamourous Indie Rock N' Roll. So I figured HEY WOULDN'T IT BE FUNNY IF AVY WAS LAUNCHED INTO AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUAITON?!
> 
> And yeah. We learn Gary wanted to be an Actor growing up (which partly explains how he can act so well) and Avacatos obsession of Space himself. Next, Quinn will take a hit!
> 
> ALSO.... 'On Top' in short, is about the narrator fucking the dude(Andy), who has a girlfriend. TLDR; Narrator is gay for Andy but Andy doesn't wanna come out as gay so he stays with Jenny. They end up screwing oOPS. Look up 'Why The HotFuss album is about a muderous homosexual relationship' you won't regret it lmao. 
> 
> UH...try figuring out how Gary rolls with emotional situations. Get your Psychologist on.
> 
> Cya!


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news

So, I had a few chapters done, right? Guess what happened. I dropped my phone in water. All of my work, gone. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier, I hadn't had any other source of communication until I got a new phone. This will be on hiatus, but I do have an Eddsworld fic coming up. So theres that.


End file.
